To Fix A Broken Heart
by munchkinxxx
Summary: Rachel moved to New York 4 years ago but has ran away from home back to Lima as things started to go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

_Italics - No one's P.o.v_

**Bold - Rachel's P.o.v**

**_Bold/Italics - Puck's P.o.v_  
><strong>

_To Fix A Broken Heart_

_Santana walked downstairs after finishing her homework. Her parents would be home soon from work, she was about to walk into the kitchen to start dinner when there was a knock on the door._

_She opened the door to see her childhood best friend who'd moved to New York 4 years ago, just before they were about to started high school._

"Rachel?, what the heck are you doing here?, in Lima?" Santana asked, shocked

**I looked up at my childhood best friend when she spoke, I tried not to cry as I spoke but my voice cracked and a tear fell down my cheek.**

"Hi Tana" Rachel whispered, wiping her tear away

"Rach, are...are you ok?" She asked concerned

"I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go" whispering quietly as she looked at her as she cried

_Santana could tell by the quietness in her best friends voice and the fact that she's came all the way here from New York that something wasn't right. She opened the door wider to let her in._

"Come in Rach" Santana said, leading her into the kitchen, pouring them a glass of water.

**I followed Santana into the kitchen quietly, not looking around at anything. I stood there silently until she handed me a glass of water.**

"Thank you tana" Rachel mumbled,sitting down at the table

"Rach, do you want to tell me why you're here, not that I'm not happy to see you but you're crying and well I know you well to know that something isn't right" Santana asked her best friend as she sat down next to her at the table.

"I-I ran away" Rachel mumbled so quietly that hardly anyone would have heard it

"You what?, honey why would you do that?, you tell me everyday on the phone that you love New York?" She asked looking at her confused

_Santana wasn't ready for what her best friend was about to say all she could think about was how she thought Rachel loved her new life in New York._

_"They started to hit me tana, I didn't know what I did to make them start but after the first time, they continued to hit me and hard, I couldn't take it any longer" The girl sniffed has she told her best friend why she ran away_

_"Oh my, Rach why didn't you tell me sooner?" feeling tears build in her eyes as Rachel told her everything._

_"I didn't know how, it was after we came off the phone on Monday that I decided I had to leave, get away from them. So I planned it out and packed some stuff, I was going to leave tomorrow but last night it seemed to get worse. After it happened they went to bed, I climbed out my window down the fire escape and" she brought her hand up and wiped her tears away, looking away from Santana._

_Santana took Rachel's hand and squeezed it softly, while wiping away her own tears._

"Take your time sweetie, you can always tell me the rest later if you want to lie down for a while" offering her bed to Rachel

**I smiled softly when Santana took my hand, I shook my head looking at her.**

"No, I need to tell you it all now, you're my best friend tana, I need to tell you" Rachel whispered

"Ok Rach, if you need to stop you can" Squeezing her hand softly again.

"I knocked on our downstairs neighbours window,who I'd confided in about all the abuse, she gave me her car - just like that and told me 'get as far away from here as you can dear, call me when you're safe and settled' she was like my grandmother in some ways. I got in the car with no clothes and no ideas of where I was going to go. I just started driving and I ended up here" sniffs a bit louder, looking over at Santana "I just want my old life back, tana the one before New York, what am I going to do?"

"You're going to stay here with me and my family, you're not going anywhere. Why don't you go nap, you must be exhausted from driving all night" Santana said, hoping she'd take up the idea of sleep.

**I nodded my head at Santana not being able to say anything apart from mumbling "thank you tana" to her before walking upstairs to Santana's bedroom.**

_Santana sat in the kitchen shocked of what her best friend had just told her, she started to cry even more when she heard Rachel sobbing upstairs, placing her head in her hands, crying._

_That's how Santana's parents found her when they came home from work._

"San, sweetie what's wrong?, what's happened?" Her dad asked her, placing his hand on her back

"Daddy, it's Rachie" Santana cried as she looked at her parents.

"Rachie, as in your best friend that moved? San what's happened to her?" Praying that his daughter doesn't tell them that the girl who has always been like another daughter wasn't dead.

"She's upstairs asleep in my room, I was about to make our dinner when the door went. Daddy, Mummy she ran away from New York, she didn't know where to go" Sniffs, looking at her parents.

"She's ran away from home?, Oh I better phone Leroy and Hiram and let them know she's here" Santana's mum said and went to get the house phone.

"NO!, mummy you can't - you can't tell them, she wasn't safe with them" Crying as she begged her mum.

_Santana began to repeat the story Rachel had just told her to her parents and they reacted the same way she had. It was the first time she'd seen her dad cry._

**I had just woke up when I heard Santana shout "NO", I panicked and stood up, walking down the stairs quietly hearing Santana telling her parents why I ran away.**

"Jess,Jack" Whispering quietly but loud enough for them to hear from behind them

"Oh my sweet baby girl, come here and give me a hug" Jack said opening his arms for her.

_Rachel rushed into Jacks open arms and began to cry into his chest. Jack whispered comforting words into her ear to calm her down._

_For the rest of that night the four of them sat down and spoke about what they were going to do. They decided to wait until tomorrow to call the Police and Social Services._

_Rachel and Santana were now lying in Santana's bed, about to go to sleep that night when Rachel spoke._

"Thank you for everything you've done for me today. I love you tana, you're my best friend" Rachel squeezed Santana's hand gently.

"You never have to thank me Rach, you're my best friend, my sister. I love you and I'll do anything to protect you from everything" Smiling at her best friend.

_The two girls fell asleep holding each others hands that night facing each other._


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics - No one's P.o.v_

**Bold - Rachel's P.o.v**

_**Bold/Italics - Puck's P.o.v **_

_To Fix A Broken Heart_

_The next day the girls were woken up by Santana's phone going off, the girl picked it up answering without looking at the id._

"What do you want at this time in the morning?" Santana moaned down the phone loudly, making Rachel giggle quietly.

"Hello to you too loser" Puck chuckled down the phone to his best friend.

"What do you want Puck, too fucking early?" She looked at Rachel to see her reaction of her ex boyfriends nickname.

**My eyes shoot open when Santana said 'Puck', I forgot that I'd have to see him again, the boy who still held my heart.**

"Come and open the door loser, it's 10 o'clock, everyone will be here soon for movie day" He sighed down the phone at her.

"Crap!, I forgot about movie day with everyone" Looking at Rachel softly.

"What?" Rachel mouthed to her before getting up to go to the bathroom

"Loser?!, hurry up it's freezing" Puck groaned at her.

"Alright, two seconds Puck" Hanging up on him, walking towards the bathroom "Rach?"

"Yeah?" Opens the door, walking out "Can I borrow some clothes Tana?"

"Yeah of course, just take what you want, are you ok with this? Puck and our glee club are coming over today" Looking at her best friend

"Of course, spend time with your friends, you're life can't just stop because of me, i'll just sit up here and read one of your books" Smiles at her as she changed into Santana's clothes.

"You could join us, you know i'm sure Puck would love to see you again, he still loves you Rach" Smiling at her "Our friends will love you too"

"No you're ok, go and enjoy spending time with your friends" Sitting down on the bed after grabbing a book.

_Santana sighed looking at Rachel before getting changed and going downstairs to let Puck in._

"You took you're time loser" Chuckles, walking inside closing the door after him.

"Tough night last night" Smiles slightly at him

"You ok San?" Asking as he follows her into the living room

"When was the last time you spoke to Rachel?" Looking at him, seriously

"Eh, i spoke to her on the phone on Wednesday, and I tried to phone her yesterday but it went straight to voicemail, why?" Looking at her confused

"How did she seem on the phone on Wednesday?" Sitting next to him on the couch

"She seemed fine, until we were about to hang up but she always gets upset when we hang up, why? Santana, what's happened?" Concerned about the girl that still had his heart

_Santana looked at him, sighing knowing Rachel might hate her for this but he deserved to know._

"She turned up here last night crying" She looked over at Puck "Puck, she's ran away"

"She ran away? Why the fuck would she run away?" Looking at Santana confused then realises "Is she still here?"

"She's upstairs in my room, she doesn't want to come down" Looking away from him, knowing he's annoyed

"Why?, Why did she run away?" Slightly annoyed that Rachel didn't come to him or even tell him something was wrong.

_Santana started to tell him why Rachel ran away, as soon as she finished he was up and running upstairs with her following but he shut and locked her bedroom door so she couldn't get in._

"Tana, I said I didn't want to watch movies with yous, go and enjoy your movie day" Rachel said from the bed without looking up

"I'm not Tana, baby" Puck said standing at the door, looking at her sitting there.

"Noah?, What are you doing up here?" Looking at him nervously.

"Why do you think I'm up here Rach?" Asking as he walked towards the bed

"She-She told you" Rachel looked down, playing with the hem of Santana's top she's wearing.

_**I was standing right in front of her, placing my hand on her cheek making her look me in the eyes, I stroked her cheek with my thumb gently.**_

"Yeah, she did baby, but the question is why didn't you?, you know you can tell me anything?" Puck asked her quietly, looking her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how to tell anyone, when I left I didn't know where to go" Sniffs, looking him in the eyes

"You don't have to apologise to me ever, ok? I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you" He whispered to her while wiping away her tears.

"What they did to me, it wasn't your fault Noah, you can't blame yourself, do you hear me?" Looking him in the eyes, feeling annoyed at him for blaming himself.

"I hear you Rach, I just wish you would of told me" Sighing as he looked down at her

"I know, I tried to so many times but I just couldn't - I didn't know how to" Looking at him, hearing more voices downstairs, smiles softly at him "You should go and join your friends Noah"

"Come and join us too, they'll love you just not as much as I love you" Puck said smirking slightly, taking her hand

"I'm alright up here with my book, - Wait you love me?" Shocked, looking him with wide eyes.

"Of course I love you baby, you were my first girlfriend, my only girlfriend, my first kiss and my first and only time, your my first and hopefully last love" Noah spoke proudly to her, looking her in the eyes.

**He still loves me?, he hasn't had a girlfriend in 4 years, not slept with anyone apart from me?, I've ruined his life because our break up wasn't bad and we always talk on the phone...No he can't love me, I can't let him.**

"Go watch movies with your friends and Santana, Puck" Looking him in the eyes, feeling sick at saying his nickname. "I'm not your girlfriend"

"Rach, I just told you I stil love you?" Looks at her with sad eyes, trying to take her hand again "You could be my girlfriend, do you still love me baby?"

"And I told you to go watch your movies." Rachel snapped softly before speaking again "No"

_**No?, No what? That she didn't want me to go?, She didn't want to be my girlfriend? If it's 'No I don't love you' I think I'll break down.**_

"No what Rachel?" He looked at her, nervously

"No I don't love you anymore, now I think you should leave me alone" Feeling her own heart breaking as she spoke.

_Puck leant forward and kissed Rachel's cheek and whispered that 'He'd never leave her alone, never again and that he loved her' before walking downstairs and sitting next to Sam._

"Alright man, was wondering where you were" Sam smiled at him, holding his fist out for Puck

"Yeah whatever Evans" Puck stands up walking into the kitchen.

"I'll go see what's wrong with him" Santana said following Puck into the kitchen and sees him with his head in his arms as he sat at the table "What happened up there?"

"I told her everything, that I still love her, that I haven't had any other girlfriends or slept with anyone else since her, and that if she still loved me, well that she could be my girlfriend again and she" He looked up at Santana, annoyed "She said she didn't love me anymore and I've to leave her alone"

"She said that?" She was shocked that her best friend would lie like that to him when she had told her she still loved Puck so much. Sighs seeing him nod his head "She's lying, she still loves you, she's told me many of times, plus she mumbled your name in her sleep last night"

"Why would she lie then loser? She's the love of my life and she told me to leave her alone. Forget it, see you later San" Puck waved slightly before walking out of the house.


	3. Chapter 3

_Italics - No one's P.o.v_

**Bold - Rachel's P.o.v**

_**Bold/Italics - Puck's P.o.v **_

_To Fix A Broken Heart_

_After everyone left Santana walked upstairs to her room to see Rachel lying there sleeping with tear stains down her cheeks hugging onto the one thing she brought with her, one of Puck's old shirts._

_She got an idea and took a photo sending it to Puck sending with it 'If that's not still in love with you then I don't know what is'_

"Rachel?, Honey wake up I need to speak to you?" Santana whispered as she sat down on the bed next to Rachel

"T-tana?" Opening her eyes, sitting up feeling more tears grow in her eyes "I've messed up"

"What do you mean, Rach?" Santana looked at her best friend confused

"I-i need to talk to him, I need to fix my mistake" Rachel jumped up from the bed with the old top in her hand

"What are you talking about Rach?, Your confusing me, honey" Watching her jump about

"I'll be back soon, don't worry" Rachel ran out of Santana's room and downstairs to the door

**I ran outside to my car as fast as I could. I can't believe I told him I didn't love him, I'm such an idiot. I drove to Noah's house as quick as possible, getting out and running to the front door, knocking.**

"Rachel?, What are you doing here? You told me to leave you alone" Puck looked at her with sad eyes

"Please don't leave me alone I need you Noah, I need you so much" She sniffed looking up at him "I do, I do love you"

"Baby, come here" He pulled her into him, letting her cry in his arms "I love you too baby girl"

"I'm so sorry Noah" Rachel cried into his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him

"You don't need to apologise to me, remember?, You're hurting I understand" Puck kissed her temple.

"Please don't let me go, please" Holding onto him as tightly as she could, crying

"I'll never let you go baby" He whispered to her

_**I slid my hands to the back of her thighs lifting her up to carry her inside. This felt good having her in my arms again.**_

"Promise?" Rachel looked up at him as he carried her upstairs to his bedroom

"I promise Rach, my arms are always opened for you" Puck looked her in the eyes as he walked into his bedroom

"I love you" She sniffed,smiling at him as he sat down with her in his lap

"I love you too" He leaned in to kiss her but she pulled back "What's wrong?"

"I love you and I really do want to be your girlfriend again but I think with everything that's going to start after I speak to the police that us getting together maybe a bit too much, can we just be friends till I get over this please?" Asking as she played with the collar of his shirt

"If that's what you want then that's how we'll take it baby, until your ready to be my girl again" He smiled at her softly "Does that mean we can't spoon or cuddle?"

"No we can still spoon and cuddle with each other, I've missed being in your arms" Rachel giggled at him softly

**I squealed quietly as Noah lay down pulling me with him, I cuddled into him burying my face in his neck, sighing softly.**

_They lay on Puck's bed tangled together quietly for a while before Rachel spoke up softly._

"Noah?" Rachel looked up at him from her position

"Yeah, baby girl?" Puck looed down at her

"Will you be there tomorrow when I speak to the police?" Asking him quietly

"Yeah, Baby if that's what you want?" Holding her close to him, kissing her forehead

"That's what I want" She moved closer to him, running her hand up his chest, smiling softly

"Rach?" Puck pulled her up against him more

"Yeah?" She looked up at him from his shoulder

"Why did they start hitting you?" Looking down at her, playing with her hair

"I don't really know but it was a Tuesday night, I had just came home from cheer practice, I walked into my room to get changed when Leroy came in and started shouting about how late I was and when I tried to remind him he slapped me across the face. I screamed and then Hiram came running in and he had this smirk on his face" Rachel sniffed, looking up at him as she played with his shirt

"You don't need to do this Rach, you can tell me whenever your ready" Moving a strand of hair out of her face, wiping away her tears

"No I need to tell someone this, before I repeat it to the police. He had this smirk on his face and he told Leroy to hold me and then he started hitting me, I couldn't stop crying, I was begging him to stop and after that night they kept doing it, after a while I just gave up on trying to get them to stop" Sniffs, leaning her head back on his shoulder as she tried to stop crying

"They're assholes baby, they don't deserve a beautiful, talented, smart, sexy daughter like you. You deserve to be around people who love you, care about you and would do anything to protect you" Puck tangled his hand in her hair, making her look up at him "When your ready, I really want to be that person for you"

"Right now with what your saying and how your making me feel so loved and cared for, I think I might be ready soon" Rachel smiled at him softly, leaning up and kisses his cheek

**I really wish I was ready to be his girl again, right now I've never felt this loved and cared for in 4 years. He's always made me feel so special.**

_They lay there for a while talking about some small stupid stuff, when Rachel sat up on the bed._

"I should get back to Santana's, I didn't really tell her where I was going, she might be worried" Looking down at him,smiling.

"Ok, I'll walk you to your car" Puck said standing up from his bed walking to the bedroom door before turning to see her playing with the hem of her top "What's wrong baby?"

"Do you think that, maybe I could have one of your shirts, the one I have from years ago doesn't really smell like you anymore, plus it doesn't really fit anymore" Rachel asked looking up at him, nervously

"You had one of my shirts all these years?" Puck looked at her, smirking softly as he unbuttoned his shirt

"Yeah, I wore it to bed when it fit me, it made me feel close to you when it smelt like you. W-what are you doing?" She looked at him, giggling softly.

"Giving you my shirt, and baby that's the hottest thing i've ever heard" Puck took his shirt off,walking towards her smiling.

"Really?, You think me wearing your shirt is hot?" Giggles as she looked him up and down

"You in any of my clothes is hot Rach, see something you like?" He smirked at her seeing her look him up and down, handing her his shirt

"You know i've always thought you were hot, but your hotter than you were 4 years ago, and thank you for the shirt" Rachel smiled up at him

"I'll give you as many shirts/t-shirts as you want, as long as your here in Lima and want my shirts" He wrapped his arms around her waist, smiling down at her "I love you baby"

"I love you too Noah" Smiling up at him, holding onto his arms "I should go, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll be there baby, don't worry" Puck kissed her cheek,walking her to the door.

_Rachel drove back to Santana's with a smile on her face. When she walked through the door Santana launched herself onto Rachel making her laugh as she wrapped her arms around her best friend_


	4. Chapter 4

_Italics - No one's P.o.v_

**Bold - Rachel's P.o.v**

_**Bold/Italics - Puck's P.o.v **_

_To Fix A Broken Heart_

_The next day the two girls woke up to Santana's parents shouting on them. They both walked downstairs to see Puck and two police officers sitting in the living room._

"It's time honey, you need to tell them what happened in New York" Santana's mum, Jessica said looking down at Rachel from her seat next to the police.

"O-ok" Rachel said to Jessica, smiling softly

"Ok, can everyone step outside so that we can talk to Rachel alone please?" One of the Police Officers asked

"Can Noah stay with me please?" She asked softly, looking at the Police Officer nervously.

"Of course sweetheart, whatever makes you feel more comfortable" The second police officer said smiling at the young girl

"Thank you" Rachel smiled gently, as she took Noah's hand, looking up at him

"Your okay Rach, just tell them everything you told me yesterday, I'm right beside you ok?" Puck said looking down at her, as he pressed a kiss to her forehead gently

**I nodded my head at Noah, pulling him to sit down next to the Police Officers. I sighed gently.**

_Santana and her parents walked into the kitchen, wanting to be close incase something was to happen._

"Ok well first off, Rachel I'm Officer Smith but you can call me Drew and this is my partner Office Jenkins" He smiled at Rachel and Puck

"Call me, Seth sweetie" Seth smiling at her, softly

"H-hi" Rachel moved closer to Noah, scared

"Baby, it's okay their not going to hurt you - they're going to make sure they get what they deserve" Puck whispered into her ear, wrapping an arm around her waist gently, calming her down.

_**I Sighed feeling her calm down slowly, I smiled slightly at the cops.**_

"Noah's right Rachel we aren't going to hurt you, we want to keep you safe" Drew looked at the young teens, smiling softly at how well Puck calmed her down

"Now sweetheart do you mind telling us what happened with your fathers in your own time" Seth smiled at her gently

_Rachel began to tell the Police what had happened in New York with her fathers and Noah was proud at how brave and strong Rachel was being._

"Right, thank you for your help Rachel, We'll inform the New York Police and get things started" Drew looked at the girl who was now hugging onto her friend.

"What exactly will happen?" Puck asked quietly for Rachel

"Leroy and Hiram will be arrested and questioned and we'll also have to ask Mrs Kings some questions but then they'll press charges and it will go to court, However you don't need to be there if you don't want to Rachel, your lawyer can read your statement" Seth explained to the two teens, smiling softly.

"Thank you Officers" Rachel mumbles quietly as she leaned into Noah

"You don't need to thank us sweetie, we're just doing our job. Well we should leave yous to your Sunday afternoon, we'll be in touch" Drew said standing up, smiling at them

"Thanks for your help" Puck said looking up at the Police Officer.

"No problem, oh Rachel Jessica and Jack have signed to be your legal guardians and you start at Mckinley tomorrow, I have connections" He said smiling at them

**I smiled back at the two Police Officers, watching them leave before launching myself at Noah burying my face in his neck, smiling and mumbling "I done it"**

"You done it, baby girl i'm so proud of you" Puck chuckled at her reaction softly, kissing her temple as he held her in his arms.

"I love you Noah" Rachel giggled into his neck, playing with his hair.

"I love you too Rach, why don't you go put some clothes on and i'll take you to breakfast?" He whispered to her, smiling at her when she looked up at him

"Pancakes?" She smiled at him, still playing with his hair, looking him in the eyes.

"You know I can never say no to you baby" Puck chuckled, rubbing their noses together in an Eskimo kiss.

"What was that?" Rachel looked at him, giggling

"You don't know what an Eskimo kiss is?, Well it's what we'll be doing until I get to kiss they perfect lips again" Giving her another one smiling "Go get ready Rach"

_Rachel jumped up from her seat and ran to get ready just as Santana and her parents came into the living room._

"What's she so happy about?" Jack chuckled as he took a seat next to Puck.

"I said I'd take her for pancakes" Chuckles, looking at them "The police said you's had signed to be her legal guardians and she starts Mckinley tomorrow?"

"That's nice of you, and yes we have she's always been like a second daughter to us anyway, would you mind going shopping with her after you get pancakes, she needs clothes we'll give her our card" Jessica smiled at Puck from her seat.

"I'd do anything for her, and that's fine if she's up for it" Puck chuckled softly.

"Ready?, oh hey guys" Rachel smiled, taking a seat on Noah's lap. "Is everything ok?, we're still going for pancakes right?" Looking at Noah as she began to play with his hair again.

_**I laughed at how panicked she's getting as I wrapped my arms around her, giving her an eskimo kiss again.**_

"Yes baby, we're still going for pancakes, don't worry about that" He chuckled, looking her in the eyes

"It's alright babe, loverboy's still taking you, he's just taking you shopping as well" Santan said smirking at her best friend

"But I have no money for shopping?" She looked between Santana and Noah.

"We're going to give you our card to buy clothes, shoes, make up or anything you need, Rachel your our daughter now and we registered you at Mckinley as a Lopez" Jack looked at Rachel on Pucks knee.

"I'm your daughter now?" Smiling softly at the idea "Tana's my sister now?"

"Rachel you've always been my sister" Santana smiled at Rachel

"Right before everyone starts crying, here's our card Rach, go mental" Jessica said handing her the card, smiling

**I smiled at Noah before getting up and hugging Santana first then her parents, I turned back to Noah giggling.**

"I know that look Rach, I know all your looks, what crazy idea have you got spinning around in that pretty little head?" Puck asked as he walked over to her, chuckling

"Can we go for pancakes now?" She giggled, placing her hands on his chest, looking up at him

"Yes Gigggles, we can go for pancakes now" Puck smirked down at her.

"Giggles?" Rachel looked up at him, confused

"New nickname, problem cause I can always go back to midget?" He smirked at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Nope no problem" She giggled, looking up at him, smiling

"Good, do you want to come loser?, Pancakes are on me - anything else you can buy yourself" Puck looked over at Santana, keeping Rachel in his arms.

"No your alright Puck, Go treat my sister to pancakes, i'm sure i'll hear all about it" Santana smiled standing besides her dad

_**I smiled at Santana knowing what she was doing before looking down at the beautiful girl in my arms that I can't wait to call my girlfriend again, asking her if she was ready to go.**_

"Let's go!, I want Pancakes today not tomorrow Noah" She giggled, pulling him out the house shouting "Bye and and Thanks for the card" as the door shut.

"They'll be back together in no time" Jack chuckled, wrapping his arms around Santana.

"I hope so, they've both told me how much they still love each other, it kinda makes you want to be sick" Santana giggled, looking up at her dad.


End file.
